crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Ant Agony
Ant Agony (バチバチありンコじごく lit. Crackling Ants Hell in Japanese) is the last level in Crash Twinsanity, and the last to take place on Twinsanity Island inside the Evil Twins' stronghold. This is the longest level in the game. Description In this level, there are Energon Spheres which must be rolled into the pit switches nearby. Rolling them into the switches will open doors, allowing Crash to proceed. Often, there are multiple balls used as obstacles and puzzles. The level also features stationary or motioned purple platforms made of light (weak platforms). Seconds after touching one, it disappears, usually above an bottomless chasm, which causes Crash to lose a life. There are also blue light bulbs which must be spun or jumped on to deactivate purple electric fences blocking Crash's path. Sequence platforms can also be found. They appear and disappear in sequential order: red, green, blue and then yellow. This cycle of colors is continuous, and the player must hop from platform to platform in the correct order to proceed through the level. There are also switches which must be stepped on to activate platforms, which Crash can then travel across. Frequently, they are located underneath a plasma force-fields, which can be deactivated by destroying a certain amount of enemies in the vicinity. The boss of this level, and the final boss of the game, are the Evil Twins. Hazards Pitfalls Pitfalls surround almost the entire layout of the level. Ants Ants are the main enemy of this level. Drill Ants These Ants have drill on their backs which enables them to drill into the ground and charge at fast paces. Fire Ants These Ants breath fire and seldom appear in this level. Fire Ant (Weaker) There is a single Fire Ant in this level that will only take a single hit to kill. Jet Pack Ants These Ants utilize jet packs and laser cannons. Bomber Ants These Ants have the ability to pick up explosive Energon Spheres. Lancer Ants These Ants wield laser sword which will disintegrate Crash if touched. Laser Lines These devices shooting a deadly beam will rotate or go back and forward. Gems '''Green gem: '''After the first section with the moving pink platforms, look to the right. There'll be a platform leading up to the structure on the right. Climb up onto it, and you'll find the green gem on top. '''Red gem: '''After the second pink platform section, jump onto the structure on your right. The red gem will be there. '''Blue gem: '''At the first section with the multi-coloured sequence platforms, the blue gem can be found on a regular platform off to the right. Jump over there to get it. '''Yellow gem: '''After the open section where you need to jump around moving pink platforms and break glass buttons, there are two ants that roll exploding energon spheres at you. Defeat the ants and start rolling a sphere back down the slope, then spin or slide it off to the right to hit a ! crate, making platforms appear for you to jump over to the gem. '''Clear gem: '''A while after the yellow gem, after going over colour changing platforms through a corridor, you'll reach another open area where you must stand on a button to make pink platforms slide across the opening to cross the gap. When you stand on the button, however, another pink platform also appears to the left, allowing you to jump up some platforms and reach the clear gem, above the door you just came through. '''Purple gem: '''After the section with platforms that have lasers going around them, and after you go over the colour changing platforms after that, there are metal crates that go up the side of the structure there. Jump up these and find the purple gem on the top. Gallery AntAgony_1.png|Level Icon. 0.jpg|One of the ball sections of the level. Stronghold.png|Vicotor and Moritz's Stronghold of Evil. TWINSANITY4.png|Outside. ant agony concept.png|Concept art of the level. Notably, a cropped, coloured version of this artwork was used for the level's thumbnail. early ant agony concept.png|Concept art of a very early version of the level. Trivia *According to a piece of concept art, Crash and Nina would have worked together in this level. *For some reason, the last Fire Ant in this level can be defeated with only one hit. *Coco would of been put in this level as a playable character or featured in a cutscene. *Even though it is the longest level, it doesn't have the most crates. *This is the only level in the game to not be skippable through glitches. See Also es:Ant Agony fr:Fourmi furieuse pt-br:Agonia das Formigas Category:Levels Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Levels with Colored Gems Category:Lava Levels Category:Mechanical Levels